So Many Diamonds The Freedom of Life
by Viral Impact
Summary: Christian and Satine have a child as does The Duke and Camilla. Twisted fate brings them together. THE SEQUEL TO THE ONE DIAMOND.


**So Many Diamonds******

**The _Freedom _of Life**

_The Sequel to The One Diamond_

**A/N:  The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. AS OF THIS CHAPTER, KALAH EXCLAMATION MARK HAS NOT HAD A PART IN ANY OF THE WRITING PROCESS FOR THIS INSTALLMENT, _So Many Diamonds_. I hope that she will return and we can continue our collaboration.  Until then, I solely work on this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Also, this is LOOSELY BASED on the movie and THIS IS NOT HISTORICALLY CORRECT (for those who have complained in the past).**** One last note: we have introduced our own *main* characters, Leroy, Henry, Adele, Thomas, Claudia and Josilan. There are also many other characters that we have created, please do not take them without permission… Thanks again and…**

**WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE!**

**Chapter One:  The Angel's Return**

        Amèlie's room was filled with a heavy scent of perfume and it was cloudy with smoke from burning candles, incense, cigars and cigarettes. She was entertaining a group of future investors when her friend and new partner, Tilly entered. Her mass of curly hair bounced around her little square face as she approached the pillows and cushions used for seats. She leaned down to whisper into Amèlie's ear, "He's returned."

"Who?" Amèlie craned her head to see Tilly and raised an eyebrow.

Tilly smiled and placed a small piece of paper into Amèlie's hand. Amèlie tucked it inside her bodice and continued to entertain her guests. Hours passed and finally money was exchanged across the table. Amèlie escorted them to the door and she closed it behind them. Making sure the club was empty except for the girls, Amèlie locked the door and returned to her room. Once in her room, she began to undress and stepped into her bathroom to bathe.

The clinking of silverware could be heard as the maid tried to silently arrange the small breakfast table in The Duke's bedroom. The silk rose-colored nightgown fell to Camilla's knees as she climbed out of her luxurious bed. She slipped on her slippers and the maid backed away from the table in fright as Camilla approached. "Mrs. Delauney, I didn't mean to wake you."

Camilla hissed, "I don't want to hear your excuses." The maid pulled out a chair and Camilla sat. "Where's Eugène?"

"He's out with Thomas playing in the snow. Later today they plan to go out with the other children to go to the hills and the pond for ice-skating. You should come…"

"I want my coat so I can watch them on the balcony. Get my chair too." Camilla barked as she stood from the table. 

The maid hurried to Camilla's closet and grabbed her fur coat. She held it open and Camilla slid into it. The maid pushed a wheelchair to Camilla and when she sat, the maid wheeled her out to the balcony of the master bedroom. Camilla wrapped the coat around her body and watched her little boy, Thomas, as his father and him played in the snow.

Camilla uttered bitterly, "Five years ago I gave all my strength to bring him into this world and the doctor said he wouldn't live and _I_ would regain my strength. Look who's weaker now? I'm still in this wheelchair!"

"The doctor said you are getting better though." The maid tried to calm Camilla's spirits.

"Shut up Lettie. I didn't mean to ask you."

The piece of paper Tilly had delivered was strewn on the floor among articles of clothing. As the bathroom door opened, Amèlie entered as steam filled the room. Tilly was picking up the clothes and Amèlie snatched the piece of paper on the floor. "Did a guest leave this?"

Tilly shrugged, "Nah."

Amèlie opened the paper and her mouth fell open, "I'd forgotten. Leroy…he's—he's returned?" Amèlie stuttered.

Tilly nodded, "Yes, he has."

"Tilly how could you forget such a thing?"

"Well, you told me that one night that you planned to write. And did you? No! So I figured he was done with."

"Oh Tilly, I _had_ been writing to him but never received a reply. You were right when I should have accepted his proposal."

"I know." Tilly smiled.

"Who told you he was here?" Amèlie's face flushed with nervousness.

"When I was shopping, he spotted me and told me. He's staying at the Gothic Tower."

Amèlie clutched the piece of paper against her chest and whispered, "I've got my second chance. Get my best dress prepared, the canary yellow one, and some diamonds. I'm going to see him first thing tomorrow."

        Two miscarriages. One stillborn. A million attempts to have a child, or at least what seemed like a million to Satine. Satine fell back into a chair and she listened to Toulouse, Satie, and Christian upstairs. The piano was banging and she could hear stomping on the floor. The whole house had been a racket and Satine had seen many bohemians filter in and out of their house. Toulouse was writing another play that would cause another "bohemian storm" to brew. 

Satine rested her hands on her large belly and she could feel the baby kicking to the beat of the music. She smiled contently and decided to tell Christian. The baby was still alive. She rocked out of the chair and began to make her way up the stairs. Her hand slid along the handrail and it suddenly clenched. She felt a release and as she gazed down, she noticed water on the wooden staircase. She fell to her knees in shock and she tried to yell but no sound came from her lungs. The music came to a halt and she finally screamed, "Christian! Christian!"

        As Leroy's name echoed through the eerily empty dance floor of the Moulin Rouge, the clicking of heels could be heard as the girls crowded around the door of Henry's office. The door opened and the girls lurched back in fear but they sighed in relief as Henry emerged, shaking hands with Leroy. Henry was a jovial boy as he told Leroy that their plan would work and patting his back with encouragement. Leroy muttered as he placed his hat onto his head, "Henry, I do hope she'll return. The Duke and I hated when we saw what shape this place was in. Do you think it will work?"

"Yes." Henry grinned broadly and he exited the Moulin Rouge with Leroy.

Adele emerged from the darkness of Henry's office and she wiped her face with her sleeve. As the girls crowded around Adele, the robust Fanny pushed her way through. Her face was red and her double chin waggled as she puffed, "What did he say? Is _he_ back?"

Adele nodded and replied, "And so is Satine. They have devised a plan to get her back."

"What is it?" Nini hissed, her face full of disappointment. "I was liking my spot on top."

Someone sourly replied, "Nini, _we already knew you liked the top."_ Some of the younger girls sniggered but Adele's hand rose to silence them.

"I've sworn not to tell but trust me, it will work." Adele glided across the room and beckoned Fanny to follow her to Josilan's room.

As they walked down the corridors, Fanny stopped her for a moment and whispered, "Why are we going to Josilan's?"

"We have to tell her." Adele whispered in return.

"Tell her…about…"

"Yes."

        Thomas and The Duke skittered into the house as they furiously unwrapped wet scarves and coats. Thomas ran to the fireplace with his ears red and his nose pink from the cold. The Duke sat in the chairs and Lettie poured him a glass of warm brandy. Thomas was on the floor as he played with their dog, Bruce. Bruce nipped playfully at Thomas' hat and they, Thomas giggling, wrestled on the ground. Lettie left the bottle of brandy beside The Duke. He watched as she walked to the front door and disappeared into the small mudroom to the left of the door. He could hear the rustling of clothes and she emerged with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

The Duke breathed, "Lettie, where's Camilla?"

"Up in the room. She's been embroidering all day." Lettie heaved the clothes on her knee as she stood to talk. "She wants me to heat some coals for her bed after you come in."

"Ah." The Duke picked at the corner of his mustache and he sipped his brandy thoughtfully.

Thomas now was playing tug-o-war with Bruce and his red mitten was beginning to rip in half. Thomas giggled as it ripped and both him and the dog went flying backwards. Bruce barked playfully and pounced on Thomas, who held up his hands in protest as the dog licked his face. Lettie walked in with wet spots on her apron from the clothes and The Duke held up his hand. She halted and nodded respectfully.

"Take Thomas to bed."

Thomas stood up and complained, "You're not going and I'm not tired."

Lettie smiled and she took his hat and the remains of his mittens into her hands. "Come on, bug. We'll go up and I'll sing to you."

Thomas crossed his arms and pouted as Lettie grabbed his shoulders and led him away. The Duke could hear rustling from the top of the stairs and Camilla appeared. Thomas and Lettie stopped and moved to one side as she glided down the stairs. Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but Lettie gave a tiny squeeze on his shoulder and his mouth closed.

The Duke walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a glass. He poured the brandy and Camilla sat down. She shoved the brandy away as he pleadingly offered it. She pursed her lips and folded her hands into her lap. The Duke frowned.

She spoke harshly, "How was your day without me?" The Duke knew not to reply. "I know how dreary it must've been outside without me. Thomas had fun, I suppose. He always has fun and never misses his mother."

The Duke nodded and sipped his brandy but he pushed it away from him with disgust. The taste was bitter and sour and he had a feeling it wasn't at all the alcohol's fault. "My dear, how was your day?"

"Out in the chair, on the balcony, sobbing, and being truly dreary without you to help me thread my needle."

"Ah." The Duke pulled at his mustache again and Camilla smacked his hand.

"You really ought to stop that," she uttered.

"Well," The Duke patted the arms of his chair nervously before standing up, "I am tired."

"But you've only nearly begun to drink the brandy and you've, _unfortunately_, poured not only one but two." She smiled wickedly, "And we both know you can at least drink three on nights like these."

"Oh?" The Duke sunk back into his chair and his eyes fell upon his hands where a diamond glittered merrily.

"Leroy wrote today. He has returned to the Moulin Rouge and he told us that he has met a wonderful young lady."

"Ah?"

"Yes, Adele Murick or some such. Too bad that Satin girl married that religious boy, don't you agree?" 

The Duke had enough and he hissed, "His name is Christian and hers is Satine."

"Ho no! You speak!" Camilla growled. "You're absolutely despicable sometimes. You remember that Satin girl, don't you? And when you replied to Leroy to visit him, you really meant to visit Satin. Didn't you?"

"No!" The Duke protested. He stood up and raised his hand as if to slap Camilla. She grimaced in preparation but his hand fell to his side. Instead, he grabbed the brandy and threw it against the wall. "And if I did, she'd be good enough that I wouldn't want to come home to a cold-hearted, miserable, pathetic woman who's had her legs clamped together for years and _her heart!_"

Camilla stood and held her hands up and she lunged to choke The Duke but his hands intercepted. Although he didn't have much strength, she was weak enough to fall back into her chair. Her chest heaved, "You fool."

"Camilla, I loved you and somewhere I still do but honestly, come out of the house more. You aren't that weak."

"My joints ache every day, my heart beats faster or slower, and I can barely walk at times." She began to gasp for air and fan her face as if she were hot, "How dare you!"

"I do dare. You stay in here all day because you like the drama when we come home. You've pushed Lettie to quit thousands of times and, I'm almost ready to quit myself." He paused and stood for a long moment with his hand in his pocket, "I'm almost ready to leave."

"Good. If you can't love me and care for me, your sickly wife, then leave me."

"Camilla, Thomas' twin died for a reason. You can't blame yourself any more. You're not sick. There's nothing wrong with you." The Duke reached down to hold her hand but she pulled it away angrily.

"I lost the girl I always wanted. There's something wrong with me." Camilla wildly pointed to herself and began to dramatically sob, "All the women talk about Camilla and her _sickness_. And ever since, have I been able to conceive?" She paused. "No, I haven't. There's something wrong. I'm too weak."

The Duke sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Without a word he walked upstairs and passed Thomas' room without even a glance. The poor boy had the sheet gathered at his chest and tears rolling down his puffy face. The yelling and the angry hisses frightened him and Lettie sat beside him, holding him and smoothing out his hair. "It's all right, bug. It's all right. Daddy and Mommy will be fine."

Thomas squeaked, "I don't like the yelling."

"I know bug, I know…"

        Josilan felt two other women brush against both sides of her body. Fanny and Adele murmured greetings as one placed an arm around her shoulder and another arm was wrapped around her waist. They watched the train's yellow light and smoke disappear into the darkness. In Josilan's hands, she clutched the tiny doll, it's one eyes missing and its body yellowed with age. They heard the train whistle blow one last time before they turned away to walk back to the Moulin Rouge.

Adele and Fanny exchanged glances and Fanny mouthed; "Don't tell her, not now."

Adele nodded in agreement and Josilan spun around to see the two. "You know I like to come alone." Tucking the doll into her pocket, Josilan spun around angrily and Adele quickened her pace. "I always think maybe Christian's ghost will come and take me away again…"

Adele hid her grimace and she spoke tenderly to Josilan, "Jos, we wanted to tell you Leroy's back." Adele touched her arm and they halted.

Josilan whispered, "Does that mean Satine's here?"

"No," Fanny panted as she rested from the walk. She leaned against a building as her chest rose and fell heavily. The large woman finally sunk down to sit and began to fan herself with her hand. 

"So how is this good news?" Josilan snapped.

"It means the Moulin Rouge might not close." Fanny gasped for air and when she regained her breath, she fumbled around in her purse to find a match and a cigarette.

"So we won't go to Amèlie's. We'll stay here." Adele felt Josilan squeeze her hand and they smiled. The two joined Fanny who squealed in delight as she found a match and one cigarette left in her holder. Fanny lit a cigarette and puffed thoughtfully before passing it to Adele. As she puffed at the cigarette, she winced at the thought of Josilan's firm belief that Christian was dead and Satine was sent away by Henry. All the Diamond Dogs, with the exception of Adele and Fanny, thought Satine had lost her mind after Leroy left. 

Josilan pulled the cigarette from Adele's hand and muttered, "Dirty habit we've started, eh?"

Fanny replied with a smirk, "And an expensive one at that!"

        Leroy stood in front of the Gothic Tower. He placed a hand on the door and greeted his home before opening the door, his eyes heavy from traveling, and his heart heavy from passing by lively and tempting _Chez Amèlie_. As he closed the door behind him, he began to undress. His pulled his coat off and slid off the suspender straps of his pants. As he approached the bed, he heard a familiar purr that sounded as if it came from the balcony. As he turned his back, someone lunged at him and they both tumbled to the ground. 

Soft lips caressed his chapped ones and he heard the ripping of his shirt as nails dug into his bare chest. He grabbed the wrists of his offender and noticed the sparkling green paint on the long nails. "No!" he shouted and he rolled the body to the ground. He straddled the offender and growled, "Bloody hell, Amèlie. What is this all about?" 

He held her hands down with his knees and leaned forward to see her face. She was grimacing. "I wanted to give you a proper welcoming."

"Proper? You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh Leroy, take me. Take me now!" Amèlie cried and Leroy felt her begin to wiggle beneath him. 

Disgusted, he stood up and scowled as Amèlie clung to his legs. He kicked her away and as she stood up, he threw her robes to her. "Get dressed and leave."

"Leroy," Amèlie threw her robes to the ground and grabbed both of his wrists, "I thought you would want a great greeting from me." She pulled him to the bed and her large green eyes transfixed him. They glittered magically and he felt himself crawling on top of her. He rested his head on her stomach and he heard Amèlie whisper, "It's been so long…" He turned his head, kissed her stomach, and slowly crawled to her mouth.

As he felt the lips barely touch his, he pulled away and shoved her off the bed. He turned his back to her and pointed to the door. "I know it has been long. It has been too long. I've been able to think about you and I, and, I've decided I don't want us to ever be 'us' again. From now on, you are Amèlie and I am Leroy. We are separate and there is no 'and' connecting us together." He exhaled and his knuckled cracked as his hands clenched into fists. "Please leave."

        The next afternoon the Diamond Dogs were lazily lounging around the Moulin Rouge dance floor. Some of them were practicing while others smokes, sipped on their drinks, and played cards. Nini sat alone and she carefully watched the entire room. Suddenly the doors flung open and Henry and Leroy entered. All eyes followed them and even Nini perked up from her solitary seat in the corner. Silence filled the room and when the men finally disappeared into Henry's office, the room began to fill with chatter.

"I heard he's a millionaire!"

"And he's single!"

"No, _no_. I swear he got him a wife awhile back."

"Well, I heard he was involved with Satine and that's why she's gone." Nini blurted out over all the rising voices. The girls quickly gathered around her and Adele and Fanny rolled their eyes. Quickly, their faces of disinterest changed when they noticed Josilan inching towards Nini. "She had his baby and Henry didn't want a pregnant girl around, so they sent her away."

Josilan gasped, "But where?"

"Who knows." Nini held a straight face and finally cackled at everyone's shocked faces. "I have no idea where Satine went. Although, she's probably in an asylum since she snapped. I can't believe you all actually believed me."

Fanny growled, "Nini, you are a witch today."

The girls returned to their chatter and they were too absorbed in their conversations to notice Henry's appearance. He beckoned Adele to enter his office and once inside, Adele froze at the sight of Leroy and felt her jaw slightly drop. He was handsome and a part of him resembled Chance. He stood up and nodded as a welcome. She quickly gathered her senses and closed her mouth while swallowing hard.

Henry returned to his seat behind his desk and said, "My dear, take a seat." Adele obediently sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Henry's desk. Leroy took his seat beside her and she noticed he was carefully studying her face. "Leroy, this is Adele Murick and Adele, this is Leroy Pére Magloire Mattias."

Leroy grinned and Adele quickly glanced away. He had Chance's smile. He gently took her hand and kissed the top of it as he said, "Pleased to meet you."

Adele squeaked, "Same here."

"Eh…" Henry raised an eyebrow. He was confused by Adele's odd behavior but he tried to ignore it as he spoke to Leroy, "Well, I was hoping Adele could show you around the new Montmartre. I have been awfully busy and I'm afraid I don't have time with all the work that needs to be done here. I also figured you would want some female interaction after having to live with that wretched Camilla. I wanted to give you hope that not all women are demons."

Leroy forced a chuckle and he nodded in agreement, "Camilla does have a short temper." He turned to Adele. "I'd be honored to have you show me about." Leroy finally caught Adele's eye and she broke into a wide smile. "How about you tell me a good restaurant and we have dinner tonight."

"Of course." Adele felt as if her head was spinning and she imagined she could float to the ceiling. The hand he had kissed felt hot and her face began to burn too.

Henry excused her and Adele scurried out of the room to tell Fanny and Josilan about Leroy.

        The Duke and Camilla stared at each other from across their dinner table. In a fit of rage, Camilla had thrown her plate to the floor and shattered her wine glass against the wall. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her anger continued to boil and she muttered under her breath. The Duke calmly continued to eat his dinner while Camilla began to feel her rage swell once again. She pushed herself out of her chair and ripped her flower centerpiece from the table and held it above her head as she uncontrollably screamed out, "Eugène! Damn you! Damn it all! Damn! Damn! Answer me!"

The Duke shoved another piece of meat into his mouth and slowly chewed as he watched Camilla's face turn a darker shade of red. The centerpiece crashed onto the floor and the butler and maids appeared in the doorway. The Duke waved them away and Camilla continued to scream and wildly fling her arms around the room. She ripped down the draperies and broke every vase in the room. She pushed the chairs onto the floor and finally she fell onto the floor beside The Duke. Weakly, she pounded at the floor and her livid screams turned into childish sobs. The Duke stood from the table with his plate and he crouched down to speak to Camilla. 

He set down the plate, which was nearly full, in front of her and calmly whispered, "I remember when I acted like a child, almost exactly like you have done tonight, and you used to tell me to grow up. Ah! And, all too well do I remember how you punished me like a little boy too! I did deserve it for my immaturity but…" He pushed the plate closer to her face, "Well, now that _I'm grown_, I'm afraid I must tell you to grow up and punish you like I would punish a child for such an outrage, even though I insist a child would not be as destructive as you." He patted her head and stood up. "You must stay here until you finish your dinner _and _you must replace everything you have damaged without the aid of the butler or the maids."

Camilla was astonished by The Duke's words and she looked at him in disgust. She huffed, "You would never force me. I'm a grown adult."

The Duke chuckled as he stood at the grand sliding doors where the head butler stood with a small smirk on his face. The Duke commented, "I used to say the same thing to you. I will have the butler inform everyone not to allow you out of here until everything is gone on that plate." He left the room and the butler closed the doors, leaving Camilla alone in the ruin of their once lavish dining room.

The head butler locked the door and The Duke said, "Thank you Alan."

"I will inform the rest." Clive left The Duke, who made his way to his den.

He sat at his desk and he heard the door slowly open. It was Lettie with a cup of something hot. The Duke hands shook as he took the drink and as Lettie turned to leave, he whispered, "Stay. Sit down." The Duke smiled as she sat and he almost choked after the first sip. 

Lettie immediately apologized, "Too hot?"

"No." He laughed as he wiped the coffee from his chin. "I think it's the brandy."

"Oh." Lettie lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Alan…I mean Mr. Croft told me it might suit you."

"It does. It does." The Duke glanced at Lettie and he took another sip of his coffee. "Rub my shoulders, will you?" Lettie nodded and she quickly came to his aid. The Duke continued to speak, "Camilla was outraged. She heard about Gregory and Jacqueline Holmes having a party the same time as ours. Well, their invitation came to us and we hadn't even sent our invitations out!" The Duke set the coffee down and felt his muscles begin to relax as Lettie rubbed the tension out of them. "I insisted we changed our date because Gregory is such a good friend of ours and I'd love to see their manor in the countryside. The party is a few months away and it wasn't like it was happening within the week, or even a month! I have never seen an outburst like that in my life." The Duke slowly reached up and touched Lettie's hand. He quietly confessed, "I can't talk anymore."

"Should I leave?"

The Duke shook his head; "I don't want to be alone especially with my state of mind right now." He sorrowfully shook his head and added, "I never thought I could be this miserable with the woman I love."


End file.
